


I Hate Weddings

by smithy_of_words



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithy_of_words/pseuds/smithy_of_words
Summary: Tumblr prompt light and sweet one-shot(18. "I hate weddings.")Sera and Aisa Lavellan's wedding plans have been hijacked by Leliana, Josephine, and Mother Giselle.They plan an escape.





	I Hate Weddings

“Do we really need all these flowers? The scent is giving me a headache.” Aisa Lavellan wrinkled her nose.

Sera’s head perked up over the bouquets and disappeared again.

“Wait, where are you? Where did you go?”

Sera’s muffled cry came back.

“By the sunflowers? Okay, don’t move!”

Aisa waded over, trying her best to delicately shimmy past a bolt of silk…or was it linen? It was all a horrible off-white.

 

Mother Giselle tutted from the corner somewhere.

“Don’t knock over those arrangements! It took me two whole days to agree the Council to let us use their gardens, and those gardenias were brought in specially.”

Aisa felt her eyes roll out of her skull practically.

“Yes,  _mother!_ ”

 

She squeaked when something grabbed her arm.

“Balls, Sera! Don’t scare me like that.”

Sera flashed a big grin, batting a large stalk aside.

“If you break any more, we’re both going to be out of here on our asses,  you know that, right?”

Sera nodded seriously, but made a mocking salute.

“Yes, my lady. Anything you say.”

Aisa wrapped her arms around Sera’s shoulders and kissed her quickly on the tip of her nose. “I know. It’s my budget.”

Sera stood on her tiptoes and repeated the gesture in return.

“ _Our_  wedding.”

“I hate weddings,” Aisa grumbled. “Too much ceremony. Too much expense. Just sign some papers and let’s be done with it all. But Leliana found out, how I don’t know. But she did…and Josephine. This is probably costing us a bloody fortune.”

Sera snorted. “I did notice the ruffles everywhere.”

“Oh, those are something very special and…they represent something something Maker something. I don’t know.”

“We could  _accidentally_  make sure the candles get too close.”

Aisa gasped mockingly. “And waste the painstaking hours spent on all this bullshit?”

 

Sera stuck a hip out and something that sounded like an expensive vase shattered.

 

“That’s it! Out now. I’ll finish the decoration inventory myself!” Mother Giselle shooed them from the store-room, flustered and muttering to herself.

 

Aisa giggled, looping her fingers in-between Sera’s. “You are terrible. I doubt she’ll be able to find a broom in all that mess.”

“Oh, it could take hours. There’s no way anyone’s finding anything in there…so, Inky…want to do what you said?”

“What, burn the decorations? I didn’t think you were serious.”

“No, just skip all this shit. Get married. The rest of them can shove it. I just want us…you know…to be a real family and all.”

 

Aisa stopped walking and looked down at Sera, who was currently eyeing her boot laces very intently.

She stooped down and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead.

“Are you sure this is what you want? No big ceremony, just the two of us?”

Sera’s eyes met hers. “Not good enough for the Inquisitor? Needs to be showy for all the nobs?”

 

Aisa grinned and hauled Sera off her feet. 

“Fuck them. I love you, and I don’t want all that shit either. Just you and me.”

Sera felt a giggle come out. “And those fancy dresses Josephine got?”

“Well…I suppose we have time for a costume change, if you’d like.”

“Maker’s balls, imagine their faces–us, coming out of the Chantry, all dressed up, bells ringing, and they missed the whole frigging thing.”

 

Aisa let Sera down gently, and they swayed under the covered hallway.

“It would cause a scandal.”

Sera arched an eyebrow. “Is that a no?”

“It’s a hell yes.”

 

A few hours later, over their third mug of ale, Sera licked the foam from her lips and sighed.

“That was really good. Did you see Vivi’s face? The Circle doesn’t have robes brown enough.”

Aisa giggled, dark skin flushed a darker ruby. “I’m more worried about Josephine. I thought steam would come out of her ears.”

Sera hiccuped, leaning back against some throw pillows they’d propped up near the fireplace.

 

(Bull had managed to clear the whole pub, so they had it to themselves for the evening. Krem made some veiled threats. Aisa thought that probably had helped too.) 

 

“I didn’t see Leliana, though. Think that’s a bad sign?”

“Well, if I wake up with a knife in my back, that’ll be your answer.”

 

Aisa grabbed Sera’s hand and ran her fingers over the simple gold ring.

“Thanks for asking me, Sera. I’m really happy.”

Sera suddenly looked sober.

“Even though you hate weddings?”

“Even though. Well, other peoples’ maybe…this was pretty great.”

“Just pretty great?”

 

Aisa set her mug down. “Why, you wanna make it better?”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Do you want it to be?” Aisa leaned closer on her elbows.

 

The fire felt warm from this distance, just shy of too warm.

 

Sera’s eyes fluttered softly.

“You know I love a challenge. But first, I think we should rest a bit. Seems a waste to not use these fancy pillows. I stole them from the palace and everything.”

Aisa burst out laughing, and yawned a bit, despite her mood.  

“Sera, I love you.”

Sera just smiled sleepily. Aisa sighed and tucked her head into the crook of her neck.

 

She guessed she didn’t hate  _all_  weddings.


End file.
